


||HEARTSTRINGS|| Prime! All Might x Reader

by lavieventus



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Because you cute and ily, Lots of people have crushes on the reader, Reader is gender neutral, but you stay loyal to your boy yagi ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieventus/pseuds/lavieventus
Summary: An embodiment of absolute love.The symbol of peace.A savior awaits a still being. Their eyes shut and breath silenced. For so long have they slept against the changing world. One of prospering strength and defining power. Have they outran weakness? Or do they hide behind a smile to trick their fear?In a  moment, the touch of a hero awakens them. Taking in the sights that linger. Their love, their sadness, their happiness, their fear. Everything drives them into the hands of a hero. And tightly does he hold them as a single thought plays through their mind.





	1. Amend

The ties that bind are not meant to be permanent. Throughout this life, you choose who you are. Define yourself by what you want to become rather than what you are expected to become. Embrace this feeling of love as your innocent aura heals this endless world.

 

 

An aroma of an unrequited collision between floral and fruity scents clashed deliciously along the shop. The small chatters from pleased customers as their tongues eased from the tastes. Teas and coffees warming the room into a cozy, home-like feeling. The tiniest pitter patter of the flat shoes clicking the mahogany floor heard trailing up the stairs. 

 

With the twist of a knob, a slight gasp from the room. A small, croaky voice broke the silence shortly after. 

"Oh...dearie. Mr. Motaro called out sick today. Sorry to be such a downer, but could you fill in for him today? It won't be long, darling." The old woman's sweet voice was simply to hard to resist. From in front of her rested a person no older than sixteen. Sitting peacefully as they examined their newly growing flowers they’d been nurturing. 

Slowly, they smiled softly. Nodding their head as the elderly woman thanked them with a smooch on the cheek.  
"You know I'd do anything for you, Ama. I'll be right down." They smiled as they stood. 

 

 As they found themselves in the shop, they were welcomed by the fuzzy feelings of comfort radiating within the room. It was a rather busy evening as the room was starting to tighten along the tiny wooden tables. The so named "Ama" tugged at the youth’s apron to follow her. 

Alongside two other workers, they found themself to be the one taking orders from the well mannered customers. Ama fastened her hair into a neat bun, her small wrinkles upon her face lightening as she smiled. 

"Don't be shy, (Y/n). Your pretty little head is sure to attract more customers." her sly words flushing their face softly. (Y/n). A lovely title indeed! With a slight smack upon the bosom that startled the poor thing, they were scurrying to take the awaiting customers orders. 

 

Exhaling sharply, their back hunched in exhaustion. Serving and taking countless orders. To and fro. From a simple bitter black coffee, to the most unimaginable cappuccino that had to be absolutely perfect without a single ounce of froth out of place. They watched the shop slowly and slowly clear out. It's homey feeling calming and the peace regaining itself. 

A few civilians enjoying an evening milk tea as they read the paper all about the upcoming heroes. Businessmen sipping at their coffees while they discussed which hero offer would benefit them most. They couldn't help but curiously wonder around. "Checking for refills" so they could nosy in on what person did some fantastical thing that got them on the front headlines. 

 

Their thoughts ran of their favorite heroes. Robo-deluxe, the unbeatable mechanically engineered fighter! Or Don Glory! The ultimate investigation hero that could catch any evildoer on the run! How much they admired them. Yet, how much they feared them...? Their constant battle for the top made them feel like villains existed in response to some heroes uprising. It scared them stiff. But how could they not admire them when they're out there saving billions? 

 

The swing of the old, wooden door barely paid mind to them. They figured the customer could seat themselves and they would take their order after finishing the story of how the Phantom King just caught one of the most deadly villains of all. (Y/n) smiled softly at the story's happy end before making their way over to where the customer stood. 

His long, blonde hair in a spiky, flowing style easily drew him out of any crowd. Almost like a sunflower as his delightfully tanned skin gorgeously complimented his deep blue eyes. A perfect grin upon his face as his large arm held his phone close to his ear. One hand resting on his built body. Breath shivered from their nervousness. Fanning themself to ease the brightening tint on their face, they tidied themself quickly before continuing towards him. Growing closer, they began to hear his conversation on the phone.

 

"I already told you, Enji, I can't make it. Go spar with someone else. A rich boy like you shouldn't have problems persuading people with that kind of dough. Yeah, yeah...I'll go next week. The old man made me run his dumb errands again." his low voice chuckled slightly. Their legs wobbling the closer they got. He'd finally rose his gaze to meet theirs when they’d stepped in front of him. Both their eyes widened from the mere look. 

They could hear the person on the other line talking. Not sounding too happy either. The boy's eyes were still, nothing moving an inch as he watched them like a statue. His glowing blue eyes finally blinked into reality. Lips parting as they nervously handed him the small selection of items on their menu. 

"Good...evening! My-I...uhm. Can I-Can I get you anything." they scolded themself for their hesitation. The boy's mouth slowly curved to a slight grin. Lids finally lowering as he muted his phone and placed it to the side. 

"You could sit with me if that's one of the options on here. Or do I have to order that off menu?" Face growing hot, their eyebrows knitted in worry at the cheesy line. As much as he was gorgeous, that was a bit too corny for them. They giggled softly and shook their head, 

"Uhm-well...I..." their hand clamped against their cheek to feel the heat. Almost fever like. They inhaled deeply to calm themself and exhaled normally. Their head slowly shook.  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir. But I have to get back to work. Is there anything I can get for you?" The shiny white teeth parted in a hearty laugh. 

"I'm just kidding, haha! But if I have to let you go, I'll just have some of the boxes of teas you sell. The old man said he wanted agave rose tea or something." his voice was suave. Blue eyes shutting softly from his cheeky grin. His voice continued,  
"I've been here one or twice with a friend of mine, but I've never seen you. Are you new?" 

 

They shook their head and pointed towards the kitchen.  
"I live here with my nana. Sometimes I help we with the shop but we live upstairs."

"Whaaa-? You live here? This place is pretty cozy so it must be nice." His fingers saluted them with a slight motion. One eye closed as his gleaming smile shone with determination. 

"My name's Toshinori Yagi. And yours?" 

"Toshinori...that's a nice name. Uh...oh-sorry! My name is (Last Name) (Name)."

Toshinori's body rose from his chair. His height in comparison to theirs truly showed as his massive figure towered against hers. They gulped slightly as his hands gently placed upon their shoulders.  
"Since you live here and all, that means I can visit you everyday!" he teased.

They were forced to look away at his endearing smile. Their body was giving out under this boy! Stop staring with those beautiful blue eyes! Their throat cleared before sputtering our anything they could.  
"Oh-well...uhm. I suppose you could but-uha...I-I'm kinda busy working on stuff usually...." they pinched their thigh when they’d realized how much they were stuttering. Toshinori's mouth gaped. 

"Really? Maybe I could help you! What is it you work on?" the more he stared the more they faltered. This man was practically radiating friendship and it was overwhelming their timidity. 

"I...grow plants...to make medicines..." their gaze was averted with dilated pupils. Toshinori's head tilted with interest. 

"Medicines? Are you gonna be a doctor?" 

"Sort of. I'm studying to go into hero support. So I'll help out heroes if they're injured or anything." 

"You're kidding! I go to U.A. High! I'm gonna be a hero!!" his voice was proud. They felt so...enamored by his confidence. Such heroism simply glowing in a warm aura. Under his caring gaze, they found themself beginning to smile. How could you not with a toothy grin like his looking down on you? 

They began examining his physic. Any wings? No. Horns? Nope. His eyes seemed to glow in happiness but it was quite unlikely that was his quirk. He most likely had a quirk like theirs. Something he could summon like fire or lightning! Or...flowers. If he was like them.

Their mind broke free of its questions and they bonked their head in remembrance.  
"Your order! I'm sorry, I'll get it right away." they scurried away before he even had the chance to call them back. 

 

Rummaging through the kitchen, they picked out one of their cutely decorated tea boxes from the cupboards. The shop sold their finest homemade teas. Truly having a hint of everlasting love in them. Ama grew them in their garden. But they often found themself making new teas with their quirk. Agave Rose Tea was easy to make and a highly requested tea indeed! But it seemed that the necessary rose needed was out of stock within their kitchen. 

They couldn't leave that sweet boy disappointed. (Y/n) inhaled softly as a cooling sensation ran through their body. Making the pink roses for the tea wouldn't be hard. Not with their quirk...or themself as a person. Their thoughts ran peacefully, memories floating gently across their mind like an everlasting ocean. Their heart began to twinge as they sought after unkind feelings. 

Their breath would hitch highly as any thought unpleasant tainted their mind. The unrelenting urge to disappear off this world so you wouldn't have to feel this pain. The faint yet disturbing ache in your chest as you struggle to hold your emotions in. A unforgiving feeling they embraced fully. 

 

They shut eyes wrinkled slightly and eyebrows furrowed. Shaking hands opening hesitantly under their face. The prickly feeling their nose felt as the darkness around them slowly brightened in blur. Tears that slowly streamed against their cheeks fell like soft rain into their hands. The delicate touches tingled in their hands. The water from their sadness beginning to birth a new beauty to this world. 

Their hands began to blossom forth a bundle of small roses within. The light pink colors bloomed like a child's smile. Softness of their fragile petals against their own skin. The moment absolute. A quirk to birth beauty through sadness. Tears that would water the legacy of better days. To ease something that was once an unrelenting ache. Their mouth parted into a sigh. Finally opening their eyes, they suddenly bolded at the sight in front of them. Nearly dropping their new beauty, they cried out as the booming voice nearly shattered their already terrified self. 

 

"YOUR QUIRK IS SO AMAZING!" 

 

Toshinori's smile was bigger than ever. Hands basically trembling from his excitement. His form rushed over to theirs and clasped them in a crushing bear hug. His arms lifted them as if they were mere featherweight. They pulled their hands away to protect the flowers from being crushed under his careless bear hug of an embrace.

 

"Toshinori? How...did...you...get....in...?!" they struggled to speak as their stomach being smushed made their voice hoarse. Toshinori noticed their breathlessness and gently placed them back down. Apologizing immediately. His giddy figure finally able to explain himself.

"I wanted to give you my phone number so I asked the lady at the counter to let me see you! She asked if I was your boyfriend so I just said yeah-but anyway! Your quirk! You said it makes medicines and all that, right? If you end up in that support industry, you and me could end up the greatest team!" he exclaimed with his hands bursting like fireworks. Placing the roses on the counter before his words truly processed in their head.

 

"You told Ama you were my boyfriend?!" 

"Yeah! Isn't that crazy?" 

"That's not okay, Toshinori! She's gonna think I was lying to her!" 

"Then maybe we should start dating!" 

 

Their voice stopped. Their face once again melted into a flustered mess. Sputtering out nonsense to try and form their thoughts. Toshinori simply smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. Raising one of his thick blonde brow in a snarky remark. Clearing their throat, they quickly returned to the newly birthed pink roses and tended to them. 

Carefully plucking their silky petals, they dropped them into a cutely decorated mortar one by one. Toshinori watched with bug eyes as they would skillfully slice up a bizzarre looking herbs then sprinkle in countless spices and sugars his mind couldn't focus on. As they began to slowly grind the ingredients together with the wooden pestle, Toshinori invaded once more. His chin practically slumped upon their shoulder, watching the petals and herbs mix together like a painter's blend. 

"Smells good. I recognize this from the old man. Gran Torino always has this with his taiyaki!" They struggled to concentrate on the tea while his honey thick voice tumbled against their ear. They shakily squished repeatedly till they realized they had to add agave. 

Finishing the blend, they neatly placing the newly brewed tea leaves, shut the wooden box and tied a small pink bow around it. Tagging it and swiftly writing the tea's name as if calligraphy was mere chicken scratch. Toshinori ogled at the box and grinned up at them. 

"Thanks, (Last Name)! With a quirk like yours, you and me are gonna be on every tv, phone screen, billboard, you name it! Toshinori and (Last Name), star crossed heroes! I'd pay to see a movie like that!" he took his best hero stance, flexing mightily until he accidentally almost dropped the tea box. 

 

"That sounds like a wonderful dream...but...I wouldn't be able to be famous for long." their eyebrows knitted in some form of resentment at the still blooming roses. Toshinori's smile faded as he watched their eyes fall and avert themselves from their hands. 

"My quirk can put people at ease, heal their illness, even once a man told me my plants had mended his heartache. But me...it really affects me. If I use it too much I'll..." they sighed, "My life is connected to it. Quirks are part of you. To every pro a con. To give others life means giving my own." 

Toshinori eyes rose from realization. A quirk to give life that drains that of the being. The desire to continuously give life and save them. Heal them, support them, love them. But they couldn't. Not forever. And if they did it too much...they eventually can never do it again. What good was it? A blessing or a curse? He stared sympathetically with his piercing blue eyes watching their gaze fall. Creases forming at his eyebrows, the sudden weight of his hand pressing against the top of their head stunned them. They slowly faced him with clear confusion until his grand voice broke the tension,

"Then as a hero in training, it's my job to keep you safe! With me by your side, I'll always make sure you're safe and healthy. Then we'll go on to the hero legacy together. Just watch!" 

 

Again. That endearing grin. The one that filled their stomach with fluttering feelings they just couldn't shake. His hand lifted off their head then extended outwards to them. They stared for a moment before taking it. The tenderness welcoming them as he led them out the room. 

 

As he made his way to the door, he turned back to them. Their eyes seemed to twinkle in mirror to his own. Toshinori's mouth opened to speak, his grin still painted on his bubbly face until both jumped from the sudden ringing coming from his chest pocket. It continued for a moment until he fished around to pull out his phone. 

"Aww, it's Torino. Probably gonna make me buy more junk then scold me or something." he joked while pointing at the less photogenic picture of Gran Torino as his caller ID photo on Toshinori's phone. The two giggled slightly until he actually answered it to be greeted with furious yelling on the other line.

 

Toshinori's skin grew pale as the merciless insults and nagging of how late he was. The threats of being smacked upside the head once he got home. The once so confident boy was reduced to a pleading and stuttering mess as he struggled to answer his mentor. Toshinori whispered an apology before hanging up and scrambling to reach the door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, (Last Name)! Put on some tea for me, yeah?" 

 

(Name) stared with their lips parted. His glorious features absolutely radiating in the sunset. Aimlessly spurring into their heart. They placed their hand upon theur chest to try and ease the constant bumping. However, they found themself smiling. Their gaze rose to Toshinori's eyes. Finally embracing the beat. 

 

"Please don't be late or it'll get cold!"


	2. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori finds himself returning to the cafe where he and his new friend discuss plans for their future. However, a certain in incident had them acting as heroes far sooner than they could ever fathom.

"Ama! You don't understand...he's not my boyfriend!" 

 

Pleading voice sighing for the millionth time as a giddy giggle rung for the same amount. Head dropping with a reddened face to hide from the teasing woman in front of them. Ama's voice sung, 

"Of course, of course. But you never know, honey. He was a very handsome young man." she nudged her frail elbow at their side. Their eyebrows creased with embarrassment. They groaned and fell back onto the comfort of their bed. Dramatically shielding their eyes from the woman poking fun at them. Ama's croaky giggle like a soft echo along their room. The familiar pitter patter of her shoes tracing towards the door. 

"Well, he's supposed to come today, right? It won't hurt to be friends at the least." she said whilst exiting the room. Removing their arm from their eyes and sighed once more. They stared up at the ceiling. Realizing they hadn't truly become close friends with anyone in a bit. Toshinori had embraced them in this trance of friendship the moment he met them. Maybe they should get to know him better. 

 

Just as their eyes shut to welcome their wandering mind, they abruptly shrieked as the door to the room busted open without any warning. Their body rose fearfully to see what had barged in like a wild animal till the sudden overwhelming feeling of butterflies in their tummy flooded in. Toshinori stood at the doorway, panting heavily with pieces of hair sticking to his forehead. Messy blonde hair bouncing with each breath he took. The toothy grin returned once they met eyes before he practically pounced beside them. 

 

"I had a question for you!" 

 

They gulped slightly as his eyebrows rose. Squeezing their pillow tight in their arms as his big blue bulbs gleamed at them.

"Uhm...well, it's nice to see you, Toshinori. What was your question?" 

 

His large hand dug around his bag that had been attached to his back. Tongue sticking out playfully as he pulled out a some sort of purple flyer. He presented to it directly in front of their face while pointing at the picture that was printed on, 

"There's gonna be a festival in the middle of town soon in honor of the city heroes! You wanna come with me?" 

 

They examined the information carefully. It was being held in two days, hosting a meet and greet for heroes, an award ceremony, walk of fame, etc. Flipping to the back they found a blank page, nothing more than a simple fair. They gazed back to Toshinori with confusion. 

 

"Oh-well...I mean, it seems very fun! But...Toshinori, we just met yesterday. Not that I don't like your company! It's just..." 

It was rather strange for someone new to want to spend such a special occasion with a complete stranger basically. Toshinori's head tilted. His lips pursed to the side before regaining his grin. 

"Nah, we'll have fun! It's totally cool if you don't wanna go! You just give off positive vibes so I wanna be best friends! People like you make the world a better place." Toshinori gleamed as he stood with his fists resting against his hips. Their eyes lowered in a tender gaze. Truly, a kind gesture. They thought for a moment. Constantly being distracted by that heroic yet comforting nature. Their eyes rose in excitement as they stood alongside him. 

 

"I'd love to go with you, Toshinori."

 

Pumping his fist to the sky, he cheered in glee. He took their arm and pulled them up into a tightening hug. His chest smushing their cheek as he snuggled his head against theirs. Toshinori finally released them and rolled off the bed like a child. Standing to his full height as he examined the room. He let out a light whistle while his eyes darted back and forth. Admiring the decor. 

"Cute! I like your stuffed animal collection!" He said with a playful grin. They panicked before him and stood to cover their "childish" collection. 

"Wha-no...that's not! It's not mine I just...uhm..." Her jabbering cut short as Toshinori poked their nose gently. 

"Don't be embarrassed! Whatever you like is for you to enjoy! I got a huge collection of Super Sentai Warrior action figures! And never let anyone take away what you love!" 

They stared up at him. Mixed emotions of inspiration, confusion, and awe.  
"What'd you think? Sound like a hero?" 

Head bobbing in understanding, they nodded. He was practicing hero talk. They gave him a thumbs up and grin. He patted their shoulder and stepped closer to their collection. 

"But really, it's cool that you like this stuff. Makes you human, ya know? To have interests and all that." Toshinori's hand gently took one of the toys from their shelve. His lids lowered at the monotone smile stitched onto the fluffy white bear. It's nub arms extended as if it wished to hug his saddening gaze. He squished it's body slightly. 

"Sometimes I get scared. A dangerous emotion for a wannabe hero, huh? I look at heroes like Phantom King or Rehx Justice and I think, 'Wow! They never get sad, angry, or anything.' Are they like robots? Are they only heroes? Is there nothing more to them? And if they are, then I can't be. I can't be just a hero. I want to be a hero...and a human."

 

His shoulders rose slightly as he felt the soft skin tenderly stroking his arm. When he looked down to their height, he met their comforting smile. So soft and sweet. Like warm tea to ease one's fogged mind. 

"Well, I'm not a hero. But I am a human. Just like those heroes...and just like you. It's okay to be scared. Because...you'll still be a hero and a person to everyone who supports you. So long as you do what you love and stay true to yourself."  
Toshinori's eyes rose once more. Their blue radiance colliding with their own gaze. Like a sunset, a beautiful mixture of colors. The two stayed silent for a moment. The confidence so signature to him regained as he understood her words. His cheeky smile showing as he returned the toy to it's place and turned towards the door. 

 

"You really are gonna make a good partner! So...how about that tea, yeah?" 

 

~~

From the lower level of the cafe, the endless laughter and wandering chat filled the so cozy room. As if the moment you entered, all your troubles would fade instantly. A soothing aroma of flowers, the hearty grin from ear to ear. Just a parade of absolute joy. 

Toshinori's fists hit the wooden table violently as his deep laughter absolutely roared across the room. His companion opposite of him having to shield their mouth so that the tea they were mid way drinking would not be spit onto the table as their eyes watered from laughter. The blurry photo of his friend clearly unknown it was being taken. His face wrinkled and eyes squinted mid-blink truly while his mouth opened as if he was about to bite something. It was insanely ridiculous but absolutely hilarious to them. 

"My photo gallery is full of these. Most of 'em are of Enji because he hates them! I got some of Nana and Torino though, can't wait to get some of you when you least expect it!" he joked with a wink. As they continued, a certain lady had tended to their needs with tea and assorted pastries to heighten the flavor. Ama spouted endless teases. Youthful love, first dates, and countless other nonsense that nearly bursted the poor teen’s heart.

With Ama pouring out another cup of tea for her welcomed guest, Toshinori played along in her teasing game. The elderly woman was easily able to converse with the boy. She played at his hair and had cleared her throat to ask where he was from. 

However, her voice was cut. Everyone's body immediately tensed when the sudden feeling of the ground beneath them rumble. It was low but most definitely noticeable. 

 

A second movement came and Toshinori stood up from his chair. Thick eyebrows creasing in concern as he scanned the room left to right. Sounds of distant cries finally audible as the room had silenced from fear. Making his way to the window, Yagi's eyes reflected only the horrors as to what was going on before them.

 

 

His infinite sky eyes reflected the absolute monstrous destruction of a villainous being terrorizing the city amongst them.

 

Fists clenching and teeth gritted, Toshinori quickly removed his jacket and tossed it aside. His white muscle shirt complimenting his body nicely. But besides that and to the point! He made his way to the door before his arm was pulled from behind him. "What are you doing? You can't go out there alone, Toshinori! You'll die!" Their arms clung to his. He parted his lips to speak but the feathered feeling on his arm alerted him as he watched the trailing growth of dragon snaps. Eyes crystalline from their tears, already spilling from the sheer horror of what was to come. Toshinori's breath shivered from the sight. 

 

He instinctively shielded their body with his own when another explosion fired off. Head jerking to see the distant building from a few blocks down now engulfed in smoke. Numerous civilians racing along the streets, screams of panic invading the air echoed endlessly in Toshinori's head. 

 

"Someone has to do something. I can't wait for another to do so. Stay here and call for backup, please..." 

 

His hands were clasped against their shoulders. Despite his back facing the sun, his blue eyes shimmered brightly. With that, he turned the opposite way and took off running. Watching him run towards the fight. His speed never hesitating for a second. With his aura and hair, it was as if you were watching the sun's beauty before it sets. 

 

~~ 

An overwhelming stench of smoke filled the air, blocking any chance of regulated breathing. Unrelenting heat burning all around, clothes sticking to the skin from the constant sweat. Lightheaded minds dizzying against the rubble.

With an arm shielding his face, Toshinori's stance struggled to move further as anything past where he was felt as though you were knocking at hell's door. His white uniform shirt was dirtied in soot with his face ridden the same. All around him he could see the blurred figures from the heat, mindlessly running to try and get to safety. To his right, his ringing hearing barely picked up the sound of a man screaming relentlessly. When he turned, he met the sight of said man trying absolute hardest to lift a broken down sign of a store. The skin of his hands soaked in blood and splinters while his face smeared from the char and tears. The young hero's eyebrows creased from the agony that filled his mind. Immediately, he took off again, the sweat of his body damping his hair when he'd finally reached the man and drove his body away to stop him from hurting himself even more. 

"You need to leave, there's no way you'll survive if you stay here!" the boy yelled through the sirens and screams wailing around them. The man attempted to charge back to the wooden sign before Toshinori caught him by the waist and pulled him away. 

"You don't understand-my-my daughter! She's in there, the sign is blocking the exit! We-We were running and then it fell and I-I-" 

He was much more slender than Toshinori. So lifting a sign nearly twice his weight could never happen. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and slowly lifted his head to face him. A beaming smile, as if no fear at all shine brightly upon him. Toshinori gave him a thumbs up,

 

"Don't worry, for I am here!" 

 

Inside, his heart was trembling. Breaking down from the pulsing anxiety that plagued him to turn around and run. But he smiled on. Because that's what the world needs right now. Someone to show there's hope and peace awaiting. Someone to smile when they cannot. 

 

With his hands shakily placing against the massive wood, he slowly pushed forward. The wood was already hot, no doubt it will only burn up more in this condition. Underneath could be worse, where she is... 

He firmly planted his feet into the soil, his school shoes dirtied into the hot ground as his arms began to push forward. He started slow with his strength growing with each push. The sweat trickling down his temples with teeth grinding against each other. The skin of his hands slowly reddening in irritation. Every so slightly, the wooden sign blocking the exit began to lift upwards. The father of the girl watched in awe as this young man. Toshinori's head bobbed down, a low growl in frustration echoing. His eyes shut harshly, stepping forward to boost himself any chance he got. 

 

"Gran Torino'll murder me if he found out I dove in like this. But I might die here if I don't act fast. And if I use..." his thoughts ran rapidly. The sign moving an inch every so often. He knew he needed to get the girl out fast or they'd all die.  
"Damn...Nana'll have my head too if I overuse it. So it's either die here or die later but I saved a family? ....well...here's to my dream of being a hero." 

His low chuckled startled the man standing behind him. Toshinori's blue eyes opened to face the fire head on, with a sudden burst of confidence knowing he could be a hero in this one moment thrilled him to no end. A radiant blue aura surrounded Toshinori beautifully as it's cerulean hue collided against his heartfelt nature.

The wooden sign was lifted with ease as the muscle fibers in his body flowed the same grace. His eyes giving off light like one would see when a motorcycle headlight drove past. A string of absolute beauty. He roared out with a clear grin as he turned his bed as best he could to speak to the man still frozen in shock. 

"Crawl under and get her...hurry before my arms break!" he laughed it off but it was quite obvious he was being serious. The father shook his head to clear his thoughts before pulling his shirt over his mouth and climbing under the sign. Toshinori clasped his hands against the wooden, the adrenaline easing the burning skin. His body felt like it would give out any moment, yet still he showed his pearly white smile. To whom? What purpose to smile at nothing? To bring hope. To the man, his daughter, even himself. Smile in the face of danger! 

Furious coughing from below drew his attention as he watched the man scoot back from under the sign. A girl no older than five being held tight by her father. He shielded her mouth but had not yet stood up. His legs lay limp as he called out to Toshinori. 

"I got her, but...my leg. It-It got hit by one of the broken wood pieces." the man's voice was breaking. Toshinori's gaze fell to the gaping wound on his right calf. His eyes watering as the dust invaded his sights. 

"You're amazing, young man...but you've done so much already. Please just get my daughter to safety. I can't make it..." he grip tightened around his daughter. The water running from his eyes not because of the intoxicating air surrounding them. Toshinori's teeth bared at the man. 

 

The man was lifted off the ground. Arm strung around Toshinori's shoulder as he had his daughter hang onto her fathers neck. The same fibers seemed to glow within his legs. The blue hue glowing even in this burning area. Smiling triumphantly, Toshinori began to take off towards an opening in the distance. 

 

"Hey now, who's the hero here, sir?" 

As the surrounding area brushed passed them, a sudden burst of energy invaded Toshinori. He could save these lives right now! Be the hero he needs to be! He could feel the man's grip tighten from his speed. And in that moment. The moment he felt his entire body meet the entrancing cool air greeting him like a kiss. His legs rushing into the place he could finally breath peacefully. It felt like a dream. He realized he'd made it out of the fire. He'd realized he'd become a hero. 

 

Breath heaved as he was rushed to aid from the near firefighters, paramedics, and even Pro Heroes. They quickly took hold of the girl and father. He felt the gloved hands of a medic examine his head. His eyes were half lidded and drowsy as the medic snapped his fingers to try and keep from passing out. Toshinori slightly looked up to see the crowd around the area. They watched attentively as the Pro Heroes stared at him with awe. A ringing call near him brought his attention. He'd realized it was his name. They were calling his name? No, one person. The familiar sweet sounding voice he'd worried hours earlier. 

 

He and his met eyes with them behind the caution tape the police had put out. Toshinori's lips slowly curled into a weak smile. His head lowered so the two locks of hair that usually stuck out covered his eyes. With his fist risen high in triumph, his broken down body tumbled in laughter. 

"Think I'll need some of that medicine you make? Haha! Heh...ugh..." 

 

Toshinori's body finally fell flat onto the floor. His body absolutely covered in burns, soot, blood, and cuts. The young one covered their mouth in shock. They tried to hop over the tape but was immediately grabbed by the guarding police. They cried out to let them try to help him, but they refused. That is, until a Pro Hero has suggested they ride in the ambulance with him. 

"It's suggested that a patient have someone to comfort them in their pain, isn't it?" the hero held out his hand to them to help he over the tape. They thanked him shakily as they’d realized it was actually one of her favorite heroes. However, they return to the real world quickly, thanked their hero and made their way to Toshinori. 

He was already being assisted by three other paramedics. Lifting him onto a carrier and quickly placing a cold towel over his forehead. They followed them into the ambulance and seated next to him in the bed. As they worked all around him, checking his breathing, temperature, vital areas and such, They tried Their best not to cry right in front of them. 

While Their quirk did indeed help people, it didn't exactly make all injuries go away. And to have a teenager with lilacs growing on their arms would be pretty distracting in such a dire time. Their thoughts were broken when the groggy voice from beside them met with a weak grin. 

"I just remembered I left my phone at the cafe. So it wasn't destroyed in that fire. That's good, I have something to show you on there next time we have tea." 

They knitted Their eyebrows before giggling softly. Their efforts faltered as a tiny stream ran along their cheeks. They took his hand that was severely burned to try and comfort both themself and him. His eyes began to shut when his exhaustion finally caused him to faint. The doctors quickly began to scurry around to cool him down and treat his wounds. 

 

They sighed as their eyes opened, feeling the marigolds birth into their hands. But their breath immediately stopped. Eyes stared dumbfounded at the skin of his hands had returned to it's smooth completion. Not a minute ago it was bleeding out and torn. But it felt smooth as a rich silk. Their mouth parted in awe as they examined it further. The marigolds slowly withering away from the once damaged skin. Their heart began to pulse. Whether from excitement or their quirk taking action still remains unknown to them. 

 

~~ 

 

"And then I lifted him off the ground and bolted towards the light! I thought I might die. But I laughed at death himself!" 

With a fist pumping into the sky, Toshinori quickly subsided as his healing arm ached at the sudden movement. His companion laughed sweetly at his action. They were replacing his bandages for him and he couldn't exactly do it with a broken arm. Tightening to white binding, they looked up at him with curiosity. They found that he was staring dove eyed down at them. Their stomachs bubbled in embarrassment before Toshinori subsided his gaze. 

 

"I'm glad you're okay, Toshinori. Ama got pretty mad that I went after you, but I got stopped halfway by a pro hero. I was safe! And...you looked like a real hero when I saw you coming out the fire." They said whilst remembering his confidence figure running out. Holding the two civilians while smiling proudly. Truly an unforgettable sight. 

 

"You think so? That guy I saved ended up sending me a bunch of stuff at the hospital. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna eat all those chocolates without Torino butchering me!" he rubbed his head lightly and laid back into his chair. (Name) gently tapped the ground they sat at. Wishing to suggest something but keeping quiet out of nervousness. Toshinori eyed them curiously until he'd figured out what exactly they were thinking. 

 

"Wanna have a sleepover?" 

 

Almost immediately, they nodded their head in excitement. He laughed at their giddiness before hopping off his seat. The two scooted closer and began to whisper their ideas of all the junk food and bad movies they'd watch. Toshinori had to leave to get all his stuff ready, leaving with a big smile and jittery wave. They basically mirrored him with just as much joy. 

Once he left, they felt a snarky gaze engulf them. They groaned as they turned around to see Ama quietly humming in approval while she mixed around the cream for a coffee. However, her child found themself giggling before full on laughing. Their heart beating against their chest vibrantly. This fuzzy feeling they knew, but welcomed truly. Skipping upstair, they made room for their arriving guest. As the sun set along the sky, the lustrous stars sang above the tiny cafe within the city. 

 

The two spent the night talking of their hopes and dreams for the future.


End file.
